A Bunch of Little Avengers
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Casey Raccooñ, Monica Rathsbone and Thrud, daughter of Thor and their adventures
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh stupid alarm clock, shut up!" Celesta said, shooting it into pieces with a laser blast from her paw, as it was a typical morning plus she'd been up all night without the others including Casey knowing, listening to music on her headphones, sketching so right now, all the dark-brown-red furred female kit wanted to do was sink into the soft duvet of her bed, which the alarm clock had nearly ruined, now the sounds of footsteps made her annoyed.

"Celesta you up, uncle Rockie made pancakes, you don't want to miss out!" Casey's voice said through the door making Celesta put on her headphones, lying back down.

"Casey, you alright, is Celesta joining us for breakfast?" Thrud asked, seeing the female kit shake her furry head, trying not to let the disappintment show, seeing both Monica and Thrud hug her.

"It's her fault if she gets hungry, plus you're so nice to Celesta." Monica stated while they entered the kitchen, only something caught Casey's attention, a canvas guessing Celesta had made it last night, but it was of her hugging Celesta, making a smile cross Casey's furry face knowing Celesta was just tired from being up at night seeing Rocket nod, after Monica told him.

"Celesta is different from Casey and still adjusting to this dimension, but she cares about Casey." he said putting pancakes in fromt of them, saving some for Celesta when she woke up seeing Thrud eating a buttload, like her dad Thor which was why she had a big lunch at school.

"Yeah, plus it makes her pretty stromg, like in Gym class!" Casey said as she, Monica and Thrud giggled.

"Yeah but you gotta get ready for school, alright?" Carol said to them, seeing them leave the kitchens makijg Rocket chuckle hoping that things would go well, that Casey's teacher would not send home any notes, despite the fact she got good grades, seeing her and Thrud there with their backpacks, seeing Casey quiet while in his ship.

"I was thinking about Celesta that's all." she mumbled to him, makimg him get it.

"We'll make sure she's alright, she's probably sleeping." he said to her.

Casey then hugged him before she and Thrud got out, thinkimg of things, knowing today was show and tell, and she had left it at home, shrugging her furry shoulders entering the building.

* * *

After waking up around early afternoon, Celesta was going to the kitchens looking for something to eat, opening the fridge door accidentally ripping it off it's hinges feelimg embarrassed, putting it back after finding leftover pancakes from this morning, needing to heat them up, grinning holding out a paw in front of her focusing, as a laser beam shot out, warming the stack, despite setting the fire alarms off making her become invisible.

"It's alright, Celesta was getting something to eat, she just got carried away, like Casey." Rocket said seeing the others leave seeing Celesta reappear stunned he had backed her up in front of the others, making him curious, listening to her tell him inbetween bites of pancakes.

"You're not a mistake or a failure, plus Casey really likes being around you." he assured her seeing a shy smile on her furry face asking her what she had been doing all night which involved doing art stuff besides listening to music n headphones makimg him smirk seeing Thor there saying Casey's teacher wanted to talk to him, making Rocket gulp.

"I want to come, as Casey might need me." Celesta said leaving with them.

Upon arriving at the elementary school at New Asgard, Celesta, Rocket and Thor saw Casey sitting outside the principal's office, happy seeing Celesta making Rocket smile, wondering why the teacher was freaking out, because his niece was a good kit just a little mischievous, impuslve when the moment arrived, chuckling hearing during show and tell, the kit had turned her classmates into raccoons amusing Celesta.

"She also is not good with social skills, as she hangs around Thrud." the teacher added, making Rocket annoyed seeing Casey quiet after the teacher asked her, if she had anything to say for herself, shaking her furry head.

They were leaving after that, going back to the compound, seeing Monica and Thrud join them, hearing Monica ask Casey if she was expelled seeing her shake her furty head in reply, relieving her and Thrud but also Celesta stunning Monica.


	2. An Emotional Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and surprised that people are enjoying the stories, and thanks to those that favourited and followed so far.**

**So in this one, after a homework assignment about what they want to be when they grow u makes Thrud upset, her friends and her dad who happens to be Thor help her calm down.**

* * *

"What're you writing, a story?" Casey asked seeing Monica writing in an notebook after she and Thrud stopped playing what game they were playing.

It was the next day, after the chaos that had happened with Casey at her new school which Rocket had thought hilarious, but the other adults not so much and because of that, the kit was suspended for the rest of the week.

"Oh just homework, we had to write about what we wanna be when we grow up." Monica replied to Casey seeing her excited and Thrud quiet, because the teacher had talked about this too in class which made her anxious, which Casey was sensing.

"Whoa you alright, you seem a little quiet?" she said to the female Asgardian youngster who was getting more anxious.

"Maybe I don't want to be the next goddess of Thunder, or Lightning!" she yelled makimg Casey cover her furry ears and Monica's eyes widen in surprise.

"We should get Uncle Thor, we could make things worse." Casey said seeing Monica agree seeing the female brown-red furred kit leaving using her super-speed power, almost tripping over Stormbreaker, surprising both Thor and Rocket.

"What did I tell you about running at super-speed?" Carol asked.

"We need Thor's help, as Thrud is having a meltdown, I had nothing to do with it!" Casey said.

"What happened, why is she upset?" Rocket asked his niece.

"Okay, but it might flip everybody out, especially Thrud's dad." Casey replied.

She was explaining what had happened, especially what Thrud had said, about maybe not wanting to be like her dad, when she was older, making the adults surprised.

"I should talk to her, but thanks, as Thrud is important to me." Thor replied.

"I'm still like you right?" Casey asked seeing Rocket nod.

"Heck yeah you are, after developing a rep on your first day of an new school, but that was a good thing, getting help." he replied to his multi-powered niece, hoping Thor could calm Thrud down.

Thrud was sitting on her dad's chubby lap, as he was asking her after she'd calmed down, relieved she had not used Asgardian magic, why she had freaked out.

"Because Monica was writing that essay about what she wants to be, when she grows up, besides our teacher was doing the same thing, if I'm not the next goddess of Thunder or Lightning, will you be upset?" Thrud replied.

"I get why you got upset, but no, I won't be upset, if you have another path in mind, I want for you, what makes you happy, you know?" he replied as she rested her head near his chest where his heart was, which was soothing her into an nap, as Thor carried her to her room, tucking her in, putting her plush World Tree beside her leaving her be.

* * *

"You think Thrud's calmed down now?" Casey heard Monica ask, while she and Rocket along with Hulk were playing poker, which Rocket knew Carol might get mc at, yet he figured Casey would be awesome at it, so had taught her which she was loving.

"Double or nothing on desserts, that Thrud is calmer, since Thor talked to her!" Casey said makimg Rocket and Hulk smirk noticing things were quieter seeing Thor join them, saying that Thrud was much calm now, taking an nap.

"Ohhh yeah, pay up!" Casey said making Monica roll her eyes at her friend, knowing she was just being herself.

"Whoa hyper down, as we haven't had or ordered dinner yet, alright?" Rocket said, tryimg to hide a smirk.


	3. Coffee High

"Where's uncle Rockie going, Groot?" Casey asked after seeing her uncle leaving the cimpound but had said to her, that he was going on a secret mission which made the female brown-red furred kit curious, about the heck her uncle was doing.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot replied, makimg Casey annoyed, when adults wouldn't answer the questions she asked, but saw Celesta anxious about something, which made her more curious, than her wondering where her uncle had snuck off to seeing her alternate self makimg coffee for herself knowing to kids like her, Monica and Thrud, coffee was a mystery they were curious about, as a crazy idea formed in Casey's mind.

"Does your uncle say you can have coffee, or are you lying?" Celesta asked her, makimg Casey a little off-guard.

"He said it's okay to, it's an experiment like in the tech-lab." Casey replied.

Celesta was unsure about this, as Rocket had asked her to help keep an ehe on Casey, while he was with Lylla, but Casey being a little kit, she would find the fact he was on a date weird, seeing Casey drinking up, gigglimg after belching, makimg Celesta chuckle, seeing Casey getting jittery, taking off like a furry bullet making Thrud impressed and Monica wonder, what was happening, making Celesta breathe deeply.

"Casey is under the coffee spell, after she convinced me, to give her it, we have to calm her down before Rocket gets back." she said surprising them she was talking to them, guessing she really cared about Casey so were helping, seeing Casey using her powers running wild, stunning the adults after they explained making them understand despite Celesta wondering, how they were being so calm.

"What comes up must come down, sooner or later the buzz will wear off, only Casey might feel sore." Hulk told her.

She hoped so, as she cared about Casey, thinking of her as her sister so was feeling bad for her, despite the others assuring her, that these things appened with kids when their parents went out on date nights, guessing Rocket had nottold Casey his plans, seeing Casey calming down, not feeling good relieving them the coffee had worn off but she was feelimg lethargic which happened after these things, hopimg Rocket wouldnot blow a fuse.

"I think you're okay, as he probably guessed antics would happen, but why would you try coffee?" Carol assured the female kit.

"Because you guys including uncle Rockie are always dRon,img it, so was curious to try for myself." Casey said.

"That makes sense, but coffee is not for kids, especially ones like you." Peter said using web shooters.

Rocket wondered what the heck was going on.

* * *

"Where did you go, uncle?" Casey asked Rocket, while he was making sure she was alright, after her coffee bender.

Rocket sighed, knowing sooner or later, she would have to know, telling her about Lylla, stunning her, that her uncle had a girlfriend making Rocket cbuckle, ather reaction knowing she was just a kit so she didn't or would not understand, until she was much older.

"That'll change, when you, Monica and Thrud are older, trust me, but you should rest." he told her seeing her lying down on her bed tired from what had happened makimg Rocket relieved, leaving her room, hearing Thor ask, if Casey was alright.

"She's just resting after what happened, bro." he replied to him, guessing both Monica and Thrud had been worrying, knowing Celesta had been amused by Casey being on a coffee high, guessing that was how Casey had gotten her paws on coffee in the first place.


	4. Sunbrn

"Yeah let's go, as it's an nice day out, you know?" Monica said seeing Casey and Thrud agree, after eating breakfast and getting dressed for whatever adventures the day would bring, since it was Saturday hopimg the adults would let them be, almost making it outside until Thor noticed.

"We're just going outside, to play alright, is that a problem?" Monica asked confused.

"It's alright but be careful, and stay out of the sun, so you don't get burnt." Kamala said getting sunscreen, covering Monica and Thrud but seeing Casey decide not to use it, saying she was covered in fur so it would be impossible for her to get sunburnt, plus being kids, they were still learning.

"Alright then, now you can go outside, alright?" Kamala said seeing them leave, making Thor chuckle.

At the park, Casey, Monica and Thrud were shooting hoops, after Monica had explained basketball to both Casey and Thrud, while they were having fun only the sun was getting hot while they were playing, which Casey was feeling, shrugging it off making Monica and Thrud worry, noticing she was getting sunburnt hearing the multi-superpowered kit whimpering.

"Maybe we should go back, maybe your uncle can help." Monica pointed out as she and Thrud were helping Casey get back to the compound seeing Rocket's brown eyes widen in shock, guessing that his niece had gotten sunburnt, all over making him feel bad for not pushing her to use sunscreen taking Casey gently to the bathroom after learning that a baking soda bath helped with sunburn.

"You mean furburnt, remember?" Casey said as the baking soda was helping her move around in the bath-tub relieving Rocket, but knew his niece might be sore because of the sunburn, knowing that it might hurt, for her friends to touch or hug her, guessing Monica and Thrud were hoping she was alright.

"Why do you feel bad, as I'm the one who is furburnt, remember?" Casey said to him.

"Because I should have made you put on sunscreen, before you went outside." Rocket said.

She rolled her eyes at him, as she got out of the tub, being careful not to touch where the sunburn was all over her furry body, making Rocket cautious for her seeing her go, get something to eat, making Monica and Thrud relieved that she was alright, despite her saying to be careful, because of the burn, plus she could not wear her sweater, which she always wore.

* * *

"You alright, as your uncle told me, you got sunburnt, how are you?" Celesta asked later, after waking up and eating seeing the sunburn over Casey's fur knowing not to touch because it would make things worse for Casey., hoping that the burn would die down, which they got.

"I know it will, just be patient but understand why you did not want to wear sunscreen." Celesta told her seeing her drinking soda making her relieved seeing Thor making warm milk for Thrud, making Casey wonder, if she was alright.

"Thrud had a bad dream, so I am makimg her warm milk, to help her feel better, little rabbit." he told her, making Casey feel bad for her Asgardian friend and cousin because Rocket had explained that all of them in the compound were like family, which she liked the sound of which was why she thought of Monica and Thrud as her cousins which Celesta was surprised by.

"Awww that'stoo bad uncle Thor, but I know you can make Thrud feel better." Casey told him.

She was going to her room, but listening to music, on headphones because she was not sleepy yet,

That next morning, her cousins found her asleep on one of the couches in the common area of the compound, where they hung out, amomg other things like video games and a huge TV, making Rocket and the other adults guess, she had been up late because her fur burn had made it uncomfortable for her to sleep.


	5. A Little Chaotic Day

"What's that girl handing out, to everybody in our class, Thrud?" Casey asked, as it was now Monday and the beginning of another school week, but lunch-time makimg Thrud sigh, guessing it was about a birthday party, seeing the girl hand her an invitation making Casey puzzled as to why Thrud looked nervous.

"It's okay, if your parents don't allow a kid like me at your party, but my dad's an Avenger, just like Thrud's." Casey said, hiding her feeling of rejection impressing Thrud seeing the chubby, sweater wearing female kit going back to eating her lunch, wishing Rocket had heard what Casey had told that girl, noticing her cousin was quiet or had been all day.

"I'm alright, but how come that invitation made you nervous?" Casey asked the female Asgardian youngster, hearing her say that she would tell her when they got home making her guess it must be something major, seeing they had Gym class, meaning games like dodgeball, making a small smile cross Casey'sfurry face remembering the time the adults had played football, whispering into Thruds's ear making her giggle like crazy.

Both super-powered youngsters were excited to learn they were going to play football, but the other kids picked Thrud for their team, which Casey did not mind, more excitedto play making Thrud smirk, stunning her classmates during the game, because Casey was using her super-strength combined with ner super-speed power, making Thrud giggle hearing the coach telling them to stop.

"Whoa we put a hole in the wall, just like Uncle Hulk!" Thrud said as Casey giggled hysterically, noticing the other kids and coach glaring at her, making Thrud shrug her shoulders knowing they had nust been playing hearing the other kids including Noielse asking why she would hang out with somebody like Casey, makimg the female Asgardian demigoddess annoyed, hoping Casey was alright, since her ears had heard all those comments.

* * *

"Hey, what the flarg happened, as Casey is very quiet?" Rocket asked as he'd picked both Casey and Thrud up from school, unaware of what had happened during Gym class or the other kids being mean to her cousin, but nervous about Noiesele's sleepover seeing Casey looking out the windows of her uncle's ship with her airpods on listening to her favourite music, deciding not to tell her uncle, knowing he'd react to it.

After doing homework, Thrud was wanting Casey to help her with this sleepover dilemma, as Monica was at a friends's house makimg the kit curious, seeing the female Asgardian youngster show her a blankie, makimg her put two and two together, seeing Thrud nod.

"My daddy made it for me, and sleep with it, and if the other kids at the sleepiver see, they'll make fun like earlier with you." Thrud said.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, bring it, why should you care what some dumb humans think?" Casey replied seeing Thrud smile hugging her, noticing she'd been upset.

"I'm alright, I'm not like my uncle with my emotions, besides I'm just feeling homesick." Casey told her.

Thrud was leaving her be, makimg Casey realise it was Fall, her favourite time of year back home running through the forest, jumping in huge leafpiles that she and Rocket would build until she covered in mud, finding a fresh canvas, getting her paints, painting at once, the memory of being in the forest, playing and climbing trees, making her giggle.

She stood back to admire her masterpiece, cleaning up because it was nearly dinner, letting the canvas dry.

Later that night, she was listening to music on her airpods, looking at her canvas which was now on the wall imagining being in the forest playing and having fun in the leaves, climbing trees as her eyes closed in sleep, just as her uncle came in go check on her.

"Is she okay, as she was quiet during dinner, when Monica and Thrud were telling us about their day?" Carol asked.

"I think so, but she was painting earlier, which is good, but maybe she'll tell us in the morning." Rocket said.

That next morning, Monica and Thrud were seeing a sleepy Casey, makimg Thrud sigh, telling the adults, especially Rocket what was going on, making them surprised, especially the part where kids had been mean to Casey, making Rocket guess that was why his niece had been painting yesterday, telling Casey to go back to bed, as she needed more sleep.

"You two get your stuff, we need to talk." Thor said to both Monica and Thrud seeing them leave, guessing they were going to yell hoping Casey was alright, making Thrud anxious, hoping things would be alright without Casey seeing Kamala taking Monica to school.


	6. A Visit From the Guardians

"These magnets are awesome to play with!" Casey said making Rocket chuckle.

"Yeah I know but good you're feeling better, you know?" Rocket replied.

It was later the next day and while Monicaand Thrud were at school, Casey had stayed home at the compound, plus Carol being the leader of Monica's Girl Scout troop was encouraging Rocket to let Casey try, once Carol and Monica explained when Monica got home from school, so right now after showing Casey how to play with magnets, she was happily playing in a corner of the tech-lab.

I_Ihope that Thrud is alright at school without me, but it is better that way, even if Thrud says it would not be the same without me._

"You okay, you seem distracted?" Rocket said to her, guessing she was thinking about things, but was getting a call, going to answer it, making Casey and Celesta curious but surprised hearing the other Guardians were coming to visit, knowing this should be fun, making Celesta guess, Casey was worrying about things, like Thrud making her sigh.

"I'm sure she's alright, she's Thor's kid." she assured her, going to have some fun, making Scott nervous, seeing Rocket stop her, telling her to go do something else, excited about the news as maybe they could help Casey, hoping Celesta would not touch anything else in the tech-lab.

* * *

"Wow, the Guardians are coming here, that's so cool, but how do you know?" Monica said, after Casey told her and Thrud when they came home from school.

"Celesta and I overheard my uncle talking to them, on video call, meaning we might get to have a real adventure, instead of the others thinking we're just little kids." Casey replied.

"Ummm, we are kids Casey, remember?" Monica heard Thrud say, as Monica was in her Girl Scout uniform, making Casey curious hearing Monica tell her, impressing her and making her nervous, remembering yesterday at school, how the other kids had been mean to her.

"Aunt Carol would not let that happen, just try alrigjt?" Monica said seeing the female kit nod, going with her, hoping thid was a good idea, seeing Celesta wonder where Casey was goijg, but Thrud was not telling her hopimg Casey would be alright, knowing she found it hard to make friends.

But they then saw the Milano arrive, impressing them, making the adults chuckle makimg Rocket smirk, hoping nothing too crazy would ensue especially with Starlord seeing Casey impressed along with Monica and Thrud along with Celesta, who was getting annoyed by Starlord's commenting about Casey making Rocket want to let her laser him, stopping her.

"He was being mean to Casey, we're not what he thinks!" Celesta said makijg Drac and Gamora impressed.

"This little one reminds us of you, you know?" Drax said to her makimg Casey sigh going to get dressed in the uniform that Carol had given her, making Celesta giggle at her making Monica annoyed, because at least Casey was trying to socialise, with kids their age, plus they were going camping, which made Casey excitable because she wanted to do that.

"Maybe Drax should do Casey's nails, he was pretty good at it." Rocket said.

'Come on, we gotta go, alright?" Monica said to Casey as they were leaving with Caril.


	7. Friendship Day Antics

"What're you doing, Monica?" Thrud asked, seeing Monica wrapping gifts which confused the chubby female Asgardian youngster because it wasn't any of their birthdays or Christmas hearing Monica say that it was a surprise, being Friendship Day, hopimg that Casey would want to celebrate guessing Celesta might not, which did not deter her.

"Hey guys, happy Friendship Day!" Casey said grinning, makimg Thrud curious, seeing Celesta frown at this weird Terran celebration that Casey, Monicaand Thrud were excited about, goimg back to her room, making Casey frown, feeling Monica put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey forget about her, we're gonna have fun at the picnic, remember?" Monica said seeing her nod making Carol and Rocket relieved, as they had to work on Celesta's social skills, knowing she had hurt Casey's feelings, relieved the other kids were outside the compound for now.

"I just don't get this stupid holiday, about friendship as I don't have friends in my dimension, because my uncle is president of Half-World!" Celesta yelled makimg Rocket stunned by her outburst, and that he was the president of his home planet in Celesta's dimension.

"Sorry about that, but if you let us help you, you might be able to change that." Rocket replied to her.

Celesta was relenting relieving Rocket and Carol helping her out, like making something for Casey with it being Friendship Day, explaining things to her, how important friendship was, makimg Rocket grin as he knew that Casey was with Monica and Thrud were at the Friendship Day event, hopimg Celesta would work on her social skills, seeing Rocket agree.

* * *

Casey was surprised finding a gift on her bed, after she, Monica and Thrud had returned from their adventure, plus she'd earnt another badge for her Girl Scout sash, which she would add later, opening it seeing a bracelet from Celesta, making her impressed, hoping her alternate self had fun while she and her friends had been out hugging her alternate self, making Celesta surprised, makimg Rocket chuckle.

"She found your gift, and is wearing it, I told you she'd like it, plus she had fun, along with Monica and Thrud besides earning another badge, from what Marv said." he replied seeing Casey nod in reply seeing they were having pizza, makimg Casey excited, alomg with Monica and Thrud.

"Yeah, Thruds's gonna eat a buttload like her dad!" Casey said as Thrid giggled.

Celesta was surprised that that Casey wanted to be her friend, as she had thought that her alternate self might not want to be her friend which both Monica and Thrud had noticed how anxious she'd been at the event, despite earning her next Girl Scout badge, hoping that Celesta would want to befriend Casey like they , plus Pledge Day, where the kids would decide if they were ready to be Avengers when they were older.

"Seriously, that is still happening?" Monica asked excitedly along with Thrud and Casey, makimg the adults chuckle at their excitement.

"Yesand until then, you guys have time to make up your minds about your choice." Carol said making Rocket grin at their reactions, plus they had to do presntationson Pledge Day, making Casey grin, because she already had ideas for hers, makimg Celesta unsure, leaving her and the other kids be, makimg them wonder, if Celesta was alright.


	8. Proving Herself

Casey was excitable waking up because it was a few days before Pledge Day, so she wanted to work on her presntation, getting ready for the day, brushing her fangs besides putting on the team armour she would be wearing on that day, working on her speech while getting dressed unaware her uncle could hear impressed knowing she was excited, just like Monica and Thrud guessing Celesta felt like an outsider, giving Casey an idea.

"Maybe I can help her, with her Pledge Day stuff, you know?" she said to himIt, seeing Rocket chuckle.

He was proud of her for wanting to help Celesta with her Pledge Day stuff, guessing Celesta might not want to join in, seeing a call from Casey's parents going to answer it, knowing they were proud of Casey.

_How's Casey, is she nervous about her Pledge Day, or her presentation?_

"She's doing great but she's excited about her presentation, and has her speech down, trust me, she's helping Celesta with her Pledge Day stuff." Rocket told them making them exchange a look.

_Celesta is Casey's sister, but we sent her to an alternate dimension, but we should tell her, before we come for Pledge Day or you should, she trusts you._

"Yeah but that's going to be a huge shock for her, I just hope she can handle it." he said hanging up, unaware that Thrud had overheard going to join the others' while they were having breakfast, makimg Casey wonder why she was excited, hearing Thrud tell her making her brown eyes widen in surprise.

Rocket sighed entering the kitchen, saying Thrud was telling the truth, about Celesta being her sister, making Casey excited and Celesta annoyedby that leaving hearing Monica tell her, to give her some time to cool off.

"I'm gonna go work on stuff, Alrigjt?" Casey said after eating.

"She'll be alright, the news just caught her off guard." Rocket said.

* * *

Casey was in her room, working on her Pledge Day presentation, but feelimg something was off involving Celesta seeing Monicaand Thrud there saying that Celesta had disappeared making her guess, that her sister had went to her dimension which had been her home, needing to get her uncle making Rocket wonder what had her worried, hearing her tell him, sighing.

"She might be mad at her uncle, as he did not tell her that we're susers, we have to help we are Avengers in training, right?" Casey said, seeing him nod in reply.

They along with Monica and Thrud were getting into Rocket's ship, entering the dimension which Celesta called home, sensing trouble on Half-World, guessing Celesta was there either blowing off steam, or flexing her many powered muscles seeing the residents afraid, hiding, including the kids relieved seeing help.

"We have to calm her down, before she does something that she'll regret!" Casey said going to find her sister, seeing Celesta facing her uncle, wondering why she was doing this hearing her say, it was revenge on those that had made her feel bad about herself, that had made fun of her.

"I get it, but if you carry this out, you're no better than those mean kids that picked on you and if you come with us, you could be an Avenger just like my uncle." Casey said seeing her get upset, hugging her seeing Rocket impressed, that his niece had used her heart, to calm her sister down hearing her say, that she was sorry which they got seeing her healing the damage she had almost did.

"She is so an Avenger with our help, and part of Pledge Day, we should get goimg." Rocket said as they were all getting into Rocket's ship leaving the dimension, returning to the compound in their world, makimg Carol and the others curious.

Rocket was explaining to them, telling how brave Casey was, in calming Celesta down, letting her be part of Pledge Day, now she was dealing with Casey and her being sisters, seeing the others agree, letting Casey help her sister with that.

"You sure they'll let me after what happened?" Celesta asked seeing Casey nod in reply along with Monica and thrud, knowing nobody was perfect, not even them relieving Celesta at their words.


	9. An Accident With Mead

"Where's that amazing smell coming from, which smells of honey?" Casey asked.

It was early evening in the compound, and after doijg homework, Casey and Thrud had been playing while the adults were busy so both super-powered yosters who had been running around playing Tag were having a snack break, as being the weekend, they could stay up, but the strange smell had caught Casey's nose following it to the kitchen, seeing Thrud catching up with her, seeing it was her father's favourite drink, from where he and she came from.

_Uncle Thor won't mind if we try some of this Asgardian soda, it does smell good!_

"I don't know, Casey, we have to ask my daddy-" Thrud replied, seeing her favourite furry cousin and best friend drinking from the flask licking her furry lips passing the flask to the female Asgardian youngster, making her guess, her dad would not mind if she took a sip or two because she could smell how good it was off Casey's breath.

"You're right, it is good!" she said as they drank more, hiccuping and giggling, unaware the drink their innocent young minds thought was soda was actually Asgardian honey wine, or mead only Thor had meant to put the flask back in the fridge, before he and the others had started training makimg Kamala surprised hearing both youngsters giggling and singing drunkily, smelling their breath.

"Holy Asgard, where did the mead go?" Thor said after Kamala had gotten him and Rocket.

"Oh that honey-flavoured soda?, we drank it hehe!" Casey said giggling, making both males surprised, moreso Thor because Rocket was very impressed, his niece had tried and drank an entire flask of mead with Thrud, despite being little kids, that they could hold their own liqur.

"That's not what we should be focusing on right now!" Kamala said to Rocket.

"Yeah, let's go teach Minerva manners!" Casey said making Rocket chuckle.

"Hey, they don't know that was alcohol, they think it's soda, plus Thor left it, where they found it." Rocket replied seeing the others wonder what the commotion was about, stunned after finding out, impressing Celesta that her sister had tried Asgardian honey wine, wanting to ask her what it tasted like, making Thor face-palm.

"We should make sure they stay here, until the mead wears off, before they do something they regret." Carol said, noticing both tipsy youngsters had left the kitchen, plus were going to the tech-lab plus Thrud giggled, finding Stormbreaker doing impressions of her dad, making Casey laugh hysterically, because it was hilarious in her opinion, recording it on her cellphone, joining in, dressing up in Avengers armour laughing hysterically.

* * *

Later that next day/early afternoon, both Casey and Thrud stirred not feeling so good, having what was called hangovers, not remembering they'd drank an entire flask of Asgardian mead and did some hilarious things they had no memory of, just as Rocket walked in to check on them, knowing they were feeling pretty sore after what they'd did hearing Thrud ask why they were feeling this way.

"You both split an entire flask of your dad's honey-wine by accident and almost painted the compound red, besides you almost starting a storm, using Stormbreaker, what you're both feeling is a hangover, which I'm used to, you're both not in trouble." he told them after placing cold compresses on their heads, knowing their heads were hurting from the hangover hearing Casey ask, if he felt like this, everytime he got drunk.

"Yes, but it's amusing you two drank mead, as that stuff is pretty hardcore." Rocket said to her, knowing the others were probably mad because they hadn't been supervised besides the fact, they'd gotten their hands on Thor's flask of mead, hearing Casey say, she thought it was Asgardian soda making Rocket chuckle at his niece.

"Are wein trouble, Uncle Rabbit?" Thrud asked him.

"No, your dad knows it was a mistake." Rocket assured her, letting them rest, going to the kitchen hearing Kamala ask, how Casey and Thrud were doing, hearing him tell her, makimg her understand.

"Thrud was worried, that Thor might be mad, because they drank mead." Rocket told her, making Thor feel bad, for his daughter, as well as Casey liking what Casey thought that mead was Asgardian soda, makimg Carol giggle at this, knowing Rocket drank mead with Thor.

"Yeah, but I'm careful and way older than Casey and Thrud." Rocket pointed out.

"Yes but this might beva teaching moment for them, as Casey looks up to you, Rockie like Thrud with Thor." Carol said makimg Rocket sigh, seeing Monica back from school, asking if Casey and Thrud were alright, because Celesta had told her what had happened, which had worried her.

"They're sleeping it off, they'll be alright." Carol assured her niece seeing her go do homework.


	10. Sister Time

Casey was getting out of bed and a few days later, after she and Thrud had accidentally tried Thor's mead so feeling much better getting ready for whatever adventures the day would bring, going to the kitchens seeing Monica and Thrud also at the table noticing that her nwely-discovered sister, Celesta wasn't there makimg them get it, seeing Rocket understanding his niece's anxiety.

"Celesta's still sleeping, as she stays up at night, like me." he told her, making a frown cross Casey's furry face besides it was a school day, making her wonder what the heck her sister did all night, making Rocket smirk.

"She works on controlling her many powers, just like you, plus we have fun, like drink soda and stuff." he told Casey, while she, Monica and Thrud were eating breakfast before grabbing their backpacks, leaving for school, only Monica and Thrud were noticing that Casey was quiet.

"Alright you three, go get your stuff, you don't want to be late, alright?" Carol said to them, seeing them leave.

In Rocket's ship on the way to school which was in New Asgard, Thrud noticed Casey was a little sad worrying her, because the brown-red furred female kit was normally energetic and postive guessing it was to do with Celesta, seeing Casey nod.

"We're suppised to be sisters, but we never hang out together, like Celesta does with Uncle Rockie." Casey admittedsoftly, unaware her uncle could hear her, knowing that Celesta was still getting used to things, like having a sister, so would help arriving at school seeing both Casey and Thrud get out, only hopedthat Casey would have a good day, since it was having a lousy start.

When he got back to the Avengers compound, he saw Celesta was up, watching WWE Snackdown, as she loved wrestling thanks to Drax and Nebula taking her to see pro-wrestling on Conjunction going into the living room, as the show ended seeing her hug him gentry, because she didn't want to hurt him with her super-strength power, one of her many powers just like Casey, which made him smile.

"Casey was feeling sad, because she wants to bond with you, you know?" he told her.

Really, she's not mad at me, after what happened at my Half-World?" Celesta asked.

"No she's not mad at you, plus she helped you, when that happened." Rocket said.

Celesta was surprised, hearing her uncle say that, going to get breakfast, yawning making the others, especially Hulk chuckle, because he and her were becoming friends, like playing wrestling video-games together, like he did with Thor wondering why the female kit was tired, asking if she would be going to school making her nervous becoming inivisble, making Rocket sigh.

"We're still working on her controlling her powers, before she tries school." he told Hulk.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to do that, plus you were watching WWE right?" Hulk said, seeing Celesta reappear.

"It's alright, and yeah, I was watching wrestling after getting up." she replied drinking de-caff coffee, because it wouldn't make her wild, like normal coffee did, thinking about what her uncle had said, that Casey wasn't mad at her, after what had happened at her Half-World, remembering her sister had helped her find the light in herself which Rocket was sensing.

"Hey it's alright, you can talk to Casey later, when she gets home from school, with Thrud." he told her, as that made her feel better, relieving the others that she was feeling better, knowing that she and Casey needed to bond, work on being sisters, which Thor thought was a good idea knowing that Casey was like that with Monica and Thrud.

Also it being Friday and the weekend, Celesta was figuring, that she and Casey could stay up and bond, plus with Halloween approaching, they could have fun hearing the adults were setting up a haunted house, which Rocket was excited about.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, as you both need to bond." Rocket replied.

* * *

"Wow, this is pretty awesome, what you and uncle Rockie do at night, no wonder you're sleepy the next day!" Casey said.

"Yeah well I'm considered too dangerous to go to school, so I can stay up late, but I take naps during the day." Celestareplied.

It was late Friday night/early Saturday morning, so Casey and Celesta were in their room, having a slumber party of sorts to bond more as sisters like Rocket had suggested, and Celesta had snuck candy and other things from the kitchens, because Thrud was asleep along with Monica, compared to them plus Casey was excited about Halloween, because she could be a mischievous kit.

"Yeah, but you can control your powers, plus we get to spend Halloween together, having fun." Casey told her makimg Celesta very surprised by what her sister had said, hoping the upcoming holiday would be fun, makimg Casey guess, her sister had never celebrated Halloween before, so would help her, learn about all the fun.

"Yeah, uncle Rockie told me, so it's going to be fun." Celesta said, yawning because it was nearly sunrise, meaning she and Casey had been up all night, hoping Rocket did not mind, that they had did that.

"I do it all the time, so he knows." Casey said grinning, liking having sister time with Celesta, helping her out with things lying beside her on the floor falling asleep, wakijg up much later around noon makijg Rocket smirk, knowing this would happen seeing both female kits drinking de-caff coffee to help them wake up mentally.

"Yeah we had fun, uncle and bonding, you know?" Celesta said.


	11. Defending The Compound

"I need to bring something, for Show and Tell that'll impress other kids." Thrud said, as it was the last day of school before Halloween break, spying her dad's magical hammer, knowing she could use it, just like her dad, Thor hearing Casey call her for breakfast, after stashing it into her backpack.

"Coming!" she replied as she left her room, joining Casey and Monica in the kitchen, excited about show and tell, hearing Celesta giggling watching TV while they were eating because they had school, and Casey noticed that Thrud was up to something, hoping she would tell her soon, guessing it was for show and tell, seeing Thrud nod, swallowing her food.

"Alright then, I hope Celesta will be alright, while we're at school." Casey said.

"She'll be okay, but you should get ready, to go." Rocket told her, wondering why Thrud was a little distracted this morning, sensing she was hiding something and it had to do with show and tell, knowing Casey shyed away from that, because she wanted to show her powers which he had told her might not be the best ideain the universe, makimg his eyes widen, realising what Thrud might have with ner, needing to get Thor.

"Uncle Rockie, is everything alright, is Casey in danger?" Celesta asked.

"No but she might be, as Thrud took Thor's hammer to school, with jer!" he said, makimg her and Thor stunned, going with Rocket to New Asgard hearing commotion makimg Celesta, Rocket and Thor exchange worried looks.

"Thrud can use my hammer, being my daughter, and the Princess of Thunder, but she doesn't know how to use it's mighty powers without damage!" Thor said hearing Thrud needing help, sighing seeing her dad with Celesta and Rocket, seeing them cleaning up the mess she'd caused, seeing the look on her dad's face.

"So, this is school?" Celesta muttered seeing Casey nod.

"Yep, but awesome you're here." she replied.

* * *

"You alright, did you get yelled at because you took your dad's hammer, for show and tell?" Casey asked Thrud, because it was now early evening, so they were back at the compound after the eventful day, with Thrud shaking things up, makimg the chubby Asgardian female sigh.

"My dad said it would be a long time, before I can play with his hammer, only your uncle was impressed." Thrud replied to her.

"Ohhhh, that's too bad that you can't use your dad's hammer, but it was cool you did that, at school." Casey told her, plus was in her night shirt, along with Celesta who was being with them, plus had found Casey's school intresting, so Rocket had been talking with her, earlier.

"I'll tell you later, after we're alone." Celesta said to Casey making her curious.

They were unaware that Rocket was the protector of the Space stone, which he'd shown Celesta, when they'd been talking, about school which Celesta wanted to tell Casey about, keeping the secret, about their uncle having the Space stone, while Drax had the Power stone which she thought awesome grinning to herself making Monica curious about why Celesta was being secretive, making Casey sigh.

"We can trust her, she's my sister after all." Casey assured her.

Thrud noticed the adults were quiet which was odd, seeing Celesta agree, as they went to check on them, seeing Monerva there, annoying Casey and Celesta remembering that story, that Rocket had told them, ignoring Minerva while they and Thrud were using their powers, to defend themselves and the compound stunning the Kree female, as Carol photon blasted her.

"Thanks, as you three are acting like us, which is a good thing." Carol sai, seeing the others join her, mamimg Casey and Celesta worry, remembering their uncle telling them, about Minerva, relieved seeing him there, and not under Minerva's spell.

"Nope, but very impressed, that you kids were able to kick her butt!" he said.

"Yeah, nobody hurts our family and gets away with it!" Celesta told him.


	12. Sneaking Her Friend In

"You've been to your Half-World, and you brought a friend, what will Uncle Rockie and the others think?" Casey said, after Celesta introduced her to her best friend, Sydney who was a sleepy but male sloth which Casey was impressed by, only worried how the adults would react, seeing Celesta snort in reply.

"Uncle Rockie is busy, plus it has something to do with Lylla, he brought something from a jewellery store, so he won't care, that I snuck Sydney into the compound, alright?" Celesta replied to Casey, seeing Monica and Thrud there, thinkijg Sydney was cute.

"That's our friends, Monica and Thrid, well Casey's friends." Celesta told Sydney.

"Well they're nice, you know?" Sydney replied to Celesta, only Monica and Thrud noticed, that Casey was quiet wondering, if something was wrong hearing Rocket excitedly yellimg makimg the female kit scrunch up her nose, becoming invisible making them guess she wanted to be alone, making Celesta feel bad.

Casey saw a sparkling diamond ring on Lylla's paw, making her anxiety confirmed.

"I hope Casey takes this well, we're pretty close, along with Celesta." Rocket told her.

He was surprised, seeing Sydney, after Celesta told him, letting the male sloth youngster stay, wondering where Casey was, as he had something he really wanted, to tell her hearing Celesta say to him, that her sister found out he and Lylla were getting married, makimg Rocket face-palm guessing he had to reassure her he wouldstill be her uncle.

* * *

"Really, you're still gonna be my uncle, even if you're getting married?" Casey asked, after Rocket had found and explained to her, over milk and cookies so was relieving her, plus was nervous about Lylla moving into the compound, which Rocket was understanding, hearing gigglimg because Sydney was DJing while Monica and Thrud were dancing along with Celesta.

"Guys, hyper down alright, it's almost bedtime!" Rocket said to them, making Casey giggle, because her sister's friend was pretty fun, as Celesta nodded while she and Casey were getting ready for bed, relieved her sister was feeling better, after their uncle had talked to her.

"Yeah uncle Rockie told me, plus Lylla is moving into the compound." Casey said.

Celesta was relieved that her sister was feeling better, about change so would help her get used, to Lylla when she moved into the compound soon, seeing Rocket enter the room, telling another of his stories which Casey was recording onto her MP3 player makimg Celesta smile.

"Goodnight you two, as you both need your rest." Rocket said leaving their room.

He saw Thor leaving Thruds's room, guessing his best Asgardian friend had tucked Thrud into bed, going to the kitchen later that night/early morning, which was something they did at night, which the others had no clue about, hearing Thor ask, about Lylla.

"I'm excited but Casey isn't too thrilled, but maybe she'll warm up to her, when she moves in." Rocket replied.

"Thrud is like that with Jane, so maybe Casey can help her out." Thor replied to him.


	13. Keeping A Secret From Her Uncle

"Why is she mad at Jane, Thrud I mean?" Casey asked.

It was the next day at the compound, and Casey was curious, because Jane Foster, who was now wielding Thor's hammer was here, only Thrud her best Asgardian pal was not warming up to the idea of somebody else being worthy of her dad's hammer, which the chubby Asgardian female was concealing from the acults, but Casey could sense, that Thrud was upset.

"She's not sure about Jane, little rabbit, maybe you can help her." Thor said at breakfast, makimg Casey along with Celesta and Monica get it, seeing how grumpy Thrud was including not eating her pancakes, which was not like her, seeing her leave the table.

"We should let her calm down, before talking to her." Rocket said making Casey want to help her best friend feel better, which Celesta and Monica knew she could do, seeing her go bring Thrud pancakes.

The brown-red mulit-powered female kit noticed that Thor's hammer was missing, guessing Thrud had it, needing to get Thor and Jane's help making them exchange a look, making Jane wonder, why Thrud would take it.

"We should calm her down, before she does damage, or gets in trouble." Thor said, seeing Jane agree, as they left making Casey and Monica hope' that the adults could help calm Thrud down, plus excited as it was Shwarma Night, making Celesta confused, until Casey explained making her sister get it.

"Maybe we should go calm your friend down, you know?" Celesta said making both Casey and Monica surprised, at that suggestion.

"You're her friends right, what if the adults can't calm her down?" Celesta said.

They were going there, seeing Thrud wielding Thor's hammer, unleashing her magic, making Jane and Thor nervous, seeing Casey, Celesta and Monica there, guessing they wanted to try, and calm Thrud down, hearing Thrud say, that only her dad could have the hammer, making Jane get it, as she approached her.

"Just because somebody else wields your dad's hammer, it doesn't wreck his rep, plus you both are still welcome in Asgard and awesome, we just need to bond." she said seeing Thrud calming down, seeing the hammer fly into her hand, making Thor guess that she thought, that Jane was replacing him and now they had assured her, she was alright.

"I'm sorry, that I took the hammer, and almost caused damage." Thrud said.

"It's alright, you had a reason to be upset, but it's alright." Thor said hugging her.

* * *

Casey grinned, getting up as it was the weekend, meaning she had to go to the comic store, which Celesta and Thrud knew about, but Rocket did not know that was where she spent her allowance on comics, plus hid them, so her uncle could not find them, because she felt embarrassed about her habit, despite Celesta and Thrud saying it waspretty awesome.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" she heard her uncle say, making the female kit gulp hopimg that he would not find out.

"Just seizing the day uncle Rockie, you know?" Casey told him, leaving using her super-speed, making Rocket suspicious, about what his niece was doing, seeing Thrud sneaking out, hoping that Thor knew that his daughter was up to something.

"It's alright Captain Rabbit, Thruds's just going to spend her allowance." Thor assured him, making Rocket guess, that was what Casey was doing.

Casey grinned, coming out of the comic-book dtore having some allowance, noticing her and Thruds's favourite candy store, Samuel's going inside, seeing Thrud there, grinning guessing her furry best friend had went to the comic-book store seeing her buying Oreos which were one of her favourite snacks, which she shared with Celesta and Thrud.

"Didyour dad ask you, where you were goijg, as my uncle did that?" Casey said.

"Nope, my dad knows about Samuel's, so it's alright, maybe uncle Rocket should know, what you do." Thrud said, as they left the candy store, after paying, returning to the compound and to their room, putting their stuff away.


	14. Getting Used To Change

"Wow, Mom's coming, really, you're not makimg this up?" Thrud asked, seeing Thor nod while the chubby Asgardian female youngster sat on his lap in ger and Casey's room sitting on the double-bed which she and Casey slept in, after Celesta had left with Nebula which Rocket had been surprised by.

"Yes little one, your mother is coming to stay, and bet you can't wait to show her around, as well as introducing Casey to her, since you two are like sisters." Thor replied to her since it was bedtime, knowing that Casey was listening to a story, that her uncle was telling her, making Thrud smile, knowing her best furry pal and soul-sister was recording it on her MP3 player for when she needed them.

"Yep, it's going to be fun, Casey will like mommy." Thrud said yawning while tucking Thrud into her side of the bed, cuddling her World Tree plush, makimg Thor smile kissing her forehead before leaving the room, just as Casey entered, in her night-shirt putting her MP3 player in the charging dock. seeing her get into her side of the bed.

"You alright, you know?" Thrud asked her seeing Casey nod.

"I hope your mom's nice, like you, and chubby, like your dad." she replied.

Thrud smirkedat that, because she knew her mom was nice, knowing her furry best pal and soul-sister was curious, but also nervous hugging her gently, feeling the female youngster relaxing, knowing Casey loved hugs but also giving them to others, despite super-strength being one of her many powers.

"Don't worry, my mommy is nice, plus I told her about you." Thrud said yawning drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile the others especially Thor and Rocket were still up, having coffee hanging out, plus Thor was talking about his wife, Sif making Rocket impressed, because Lylla was moving into the compound too, which was also making Casey anxious, besides Celesta stowing away on Nebula's ship knowing Monica and Thrud were better for her, knowing Casey and Thrud had decided to become sisters, which he got.

"Yes it is, and Thrud is very excited, about her mom coming." Thor replied.

Hearing the video-phone made Rocket sigh, leaving the kitchen, making Thor get it, because it was nearly sun-rise, needig to get some sleep leaving the kitchen, going to his room hopimg that things were alright.

* * *

"So Casey is still sleeping, you know?" Monica asked Thrud that next morning, going to get breakfast after they'd gotten ready for the day, seeing Carol had made pancakes impressing them, asking where Casey was understanding, after Thrud told her.

"We should save some for her, Ms Carol, you know?" Thrud said seeing Monica agree because they had school, seeing Thor agree making coffee for himself saying that Rocket was also asleep making Thrud get it, sprinklimg loganberries on hers, making her dad smile, seeing her and Monica leave to get their school stuff, and Thruds's was in her and Casey's room, being quiet as not to wake Casey.

She smiled hearing Casey talking in her sleep, about gamma cookies, grabbing her backpack leaving the room, closing the door softly making Monica wonder, why Thrud was smiling hearing her tell her, making her get it, makimg Thor chuckle taking her to school knowing Casey would feel better, after breakfast.

Later that morning/early morning, Casey woke up stretching and rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes, getting out of bed, not realising Thrud was at school right now entering the kitchen in her night-shirt seeing Lylla was here, making her feeling anxious because she didn't feel comfortable around new people or places until she got to know them.

"It's alright, Casey, this is Lylla but take your time alright?" Rocket said to the female kit, who was very quiet while eating pancakes and drinking de-caff coffee makimg Lylla confused, until Rocket told her, making the female otter understand, hoping that Casey would warm up to her sooner or later.

"She will, but we should let her be, Lylla." Rocket said, seeing Casey leave after putting her plate in the sink going up to her and Thruds's room, closing the door breathing deeply, getting her ukelele, strumming which was helping her relax, unaware that her uncle was listening impressed by her playing.

"I'm just calming myself, after what's been happening, but curious about Thruds's mom coming." Casey told him, makimg Rocket get it along with Lylla sitting on the bed, explaining that change was scary, yet good seeing her nod, talking to him and Lylla feeling a little better rubbing her eyes, with one of her paws makijg them get it, letting her be.

Monica and Thrud were impressed coming home later, meeting Lylla making them guess, that Casey was probably shy, despite Rocket saying that Casey was already warming up to Lylla, relieving both female youngsters going to their rooms, plus Thrud had brought her and Casey milk and cookies, seeing her asleep with a smile on her furry face.

"That's good, as she was anxious about my mom coming." Thrud told Monica.

After a while, Casey began to stir, happy to see Thrud, hugging her makijg Thrud giggle, at her friend being happy seeing she had been playing her ukelele seeing the brown-red furred kit nod in reply, saying she had needing to calm down because of Lylla


	15. Meeting Thruds's Mom

Thrud was getting very excitable a few days later, as she woke up in her and Casey's room because her mom, Sif or Lady Sif was coming here from Asgard checking seeing Casey lying on the other side of the double-bed they both slept in, making the chubby female Asgardian youngster smile knowing to let her her furry pal and blood-sister sleep, getting up carefully getting ready for the day running to the kitchen.

"Is my mom here yet, did I miss her?" she asked making her dad chuckle at her excitement, as he was making breakfast, as Thrud sat at the table beside Monica, hearing her ask, if Casey was awake yet, seeing Thrud shake her head, while seeing pancakes in front of them.

"Not yet, we were hanging out plus she was helping me with my excitement, about my mom." she told her, making Rocket impressed as he came in there, makimg de-caff coffee making some for Casey, knowing that she was anxious about Sif coming.

"How're you feeling, about your wife coming?" he asked Thor.

"Excited, plus Thrud told her, about us being friends, along with her and Casey." he said.

Rocket smirked at this impressed, that Thrud had told her mom that, seeing Monica and Thrud done with breakfast, just as Casey walked in with bedfur, making Thrud grin cuddling her, making Rocket and Thor chuckle, because they were being themselves, while Rocket was putting pancakes in front of her along with de-caff coffee which would help the female kit wake up, guessing she and Thrud had been up late.

"Yeah, Thrud was restless, about her mom coming, so I was helping." Casey told him yawning.

"That's good, because you two are pretty good friends." he told her.

She was eating up, hearing Thrud excitedly yelling, covering her ears, because she was not in the mood, making Rocket get it, stroking behind her ears to help, knowing she needed more sleep, telling her to go back to bed after eating, knowing Thrud would understand, if she saw that Casey was asleep.

"I guess her mom is here, which is why she's excited." Casey muttered leaving the kitchen.

Thrud was wondering where Casey was, hearing Rocket tell her, that Casey needed some more sleep, making her understand, so could let her mom meet Casey later seeing Rocket curious.

"Thor has told me much about you, that you both are good friends." Sif told him, seeing Rocket nod.

"Yes we are, just like my niece, Casey with your daughter, Lady Sif." he replied to her.

* * *

"Casey, you alright, don't you want to meet my mom?" Thrud asked Casey, after she woke up from her nap, while they were having milk and cookies making Casey quiet for a few moments.

"What if she doesn't like me, or trying, to take you home to Asgard?" Casey replied, makimg her surprised, by what her furry friend and soul sister just said because her mom was not taking her home, she wanted to live there with her and her dad"

"Ohhhh, I guess I can try talking to her, as my uncle talked to her." Casey told her, makimg Thrud happy, despite Casey being anxious makimg Lady Sif smile, saying that Casey looked cute, surprising the female brown-red furred kit, makijg Thrud giggle at her friends's reaction.

"I told you, that you could do it, plus my mom likes you." she told her making Casey smile a little, relieving Rocket knowing how anxious she had been, about this, so was letting things be, plus tonight was Shwarma Night making Sif curious, hearing Thrud and Casey tell her.


	16. Taking A Break

"Oh boy, she's using the headset again, plus she's getting stinky!" Thrud told Monica.

Recently, after seeing his niece getting into VR, Rocket had used his expertise to create a VR world, where the female brown-red furred kit could hang out with her parents since they were too busy, to come visit the compound, only Casey was using the headset a lot to the point of not bathing or sleeping which was making her friends and the adults worry.

"Casey, maybe you should take a break, you know?" Monica said to her, seeing Rocket there surprised,smelling his niece knowing it was mid-term so she, Monica and Thrud were off school, knowing Casey had to take a break, going to the console, putting in the code, stopping the VR makimg Casey wonder what had happened, taking off the headset.

"Casey, you need to take a break, as you're tired, need a bath and sleep." Rocket told her seeing her pass out tired, as Thrud caught her relieving him and Monica so was taking her to their room, so that she could rest, makimg Rocket sigh putting the headset away.

"You alright, Captain Rabbit, is your little rabbit alright?" Thor told him.

"Casey just needs to rest, you know?" Rocket said to him making Thor get it.

Monica was going to do stuff, seeing Carol, Kamala and the others training, watching impressed hoping that Casey was alright, seeing Thrud join her, saying that Casey was sleeping, cuddlimg her stuffed Groot making Rocket relieved, thinkijg that Casey would have put up a fight, if he made her stop using the VR for a while.

"I guess she was trying to be mature, you know?" Thor told him.

Rocket nodded in reply, so was seeing Lylla there, seeing Rocket making milk and cookies for Casey, when she woke up, telling her what was going on, impressing her by Casey's relinquishing the headset, after Rocket explained to her about that, knowing he took his job as his niece's guardian seriously hearing Lylla ask him, why Casey was so fixated with VR.

"I guess because she wants to help us, and we stop her, because she's a kit, plus I don't want her hurt, or in danger." Rocket said making the female otter amazed by his love for his niece, kissing him, making Sif and Thor grin.

"You should give her credit, like that snow day a couple of weeks ago." she told him.

"That was different, she and Thrud were being sneaky." Rocket replied to her.

* * *

Casey awoke later that early evening, from awesome dreams of her and Thrud leading the Avengers when they were older, not realising she had slept most of the day, going to the desk, getting her art supplies, because she had gotten inspiration, from the dreams she'd had being in the zone grinning just as Thrud walked into their room, happy that Casey was awake and impressed by her art hearing that Casey tell her, what had inspired her.

"In the dream, we were older and leading the Avengers, plus nbody was trying to stop us!" Casey said happy.

Rocket was also relieved that Casey was awake, as he and the others had ordered takeout, so he remembered what Casey liked, making the female kit impressed by that understanding, why she was in her VR world a lot, or wanting to help them explaining why he and the others, especially Carol and Thor didn't let them help making Casey get it.

"I get it now, because you care about me, like Groot?" Casey said seeing Rocket nod.

"Of course I do kiddo, that's why." Rocket said to her ruffling her bangs.

She was joining the others after taking a bath, relieving Monica and Thrud, because they'd been worried about her, seeing Casey nod saying that she was feeling a little better, despite being sleepy, drinking soda.

"Uncle Rockie explained about things, so it's alright." Casey said to Thrud.

After a while, she was sleepy, going to her and Thruds's room, getting into her side of her and Thruds's bed, cuddling her stuffed Groot, zoning out into sleep, just as Thrud entered after getting ready for bed relieved her best friend was asleep, getting i carefully, as not to wake her smiling falling asleep.


	17. Trying To Get Her Loose Fang Out

"Woah, I have a loose baby fang, which is awesome, well my first one!" Casey said proudly, to herself in the bathroom while getting ready for the day besides brushing her fangs, knowing once it came out, the Fang Collector would come and get it, leaving gifts under her pillow hearing knocking on the bathroom door.

"Alright, I'm done, you can use the bathroom!" she replied initating her uncle, opening the door walking out, seeing Thor going in there so Casey was going to the kitchen making Monica and Thrud wonder, why the female kit was so happy hearing her tell them, unaware Rocket was listening, excited yet knowing total insanity was going to happen, because his niece would want go make it come out faster, just like him and Ranger.

"I know you're excited, but just be patient, it takes a while for loose fangs to come out." Rocket told her, making Casey grin, making them curious.

_She's so going to try and get her loose fang, to come out faster so the Fang Collector will bring her stuff, but it could be fun, letting her do it, or try just like me and Ranger, at that age._

"You alright, what're you thinking about?" Casey asked Rocket, while she was eating pancakes which was covered in whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and maple syrup along with drinking de-caff coffee, makimg Rocket grin, seeing the loose fang thing was distracting her, about Monica and Thrud goimg to school when she could not, because Terran schools were not ready, for super-powered kids like Casey.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about me and Ranger at your age, trying to get our loose fangs to come out faster, so the Fang Collector would put stuff under our pillows too." Rocket replied hearing her giggle at his words.

"Thanks Uncle, as I came up with a bunch of ideas, on how to get it out faster." Casey said drinkimg de-caff coffee makimg the adults wonder, what she was up to, seeing her leave the kitchens determined, while Rocket explained to the others.

"Awwww, that's cute, but hope she's alright, you know?" Sif said seeing Rocket nod because it was a big deal about it, as it was Casey's first loose fang knowing her parents would react the same way, once he told them, in a little while, via video-chat, seeing Thor agree with him.

* * *

"Let me guess, Casey was trying to get her loose fang to come out, right?" Thrud said to Rocket, after she and Monica had returned from school seeing he had Stormbreaker, herdad's weapon in her uncle's furry paw, seeing him nod in reply, tellig her that he'd gotten Casey to take an nap plus had been talking to her parents making Thrud curious about her best furry friend and sister's parents, makimg Rocket smile.

"Yes she was trying, to use Stormbreaker, to knock it out, I managed to get it out of her paw, before se could try." he told her, seeing Monica and Thrud exchange a look, guessing they should talk to Casey, about what she was doing, having an afternoon snack before doing homework, seeing Carol and Sif asking them how their day went, saying that Casey had been running wild, trying to get her loose fang out.

"We'll talk to her when she wakes up, about being patient about her loose fang, Auntie Carol." Monica said making Kamala smile hearing that, knowing Monica and Thrud could get through to Casey, maybe calm her down a bit, seeing Rocket relieved about this hopimg his niece would listen.

After waking up, Casey wondered what Monica and Thrud wanted, hearing it was about her loose fang, and the efforts she was trying, to make it happen.

"Why're you both freaking out, because I'm trying to get my loose fang out faster?" Casey asked both Monica and Thrud after they were checking on her, unaware that Carol and Rocket had asked them, to talk to her.

"Because you're driving theentire compound crazy, with idea of yours." Monica told her, making Casey quiet, becoming unseen, through her cloaking power making Thrud nervous, guessing they might have upset her.

"We should let her be, to cool down, before we try talking to her again." Monica said to her.

The adults including Rocket were wondering what was going on, understanding after Monica told them, knowing Casey just needed alone time, to figure things out on her own, seeing Rocket agreeing, hopimg his niece might calm down, with the trying to make her loose fang come out faster thing.

He was in the kitchen makimg a snack for Casey, when she was feeling better, seeing Thor agree, hoping that Casey would be alright seeing her there after a while, relieving Rocket because he and the others had been worrying about her surprising her.

"Yes, as we're family, you know that?" Rocket said, seeing her nod in reply.


	18. An Avengers Thanksgiving

_Wow, that's impressive as Thor told us, what's happened, and Rocket seems impressed with Casrud._

It was a few months later, in November and it was Thanksgiving break, meaning Thanksgiving in the Avengers compound was always epic from what the adults told her and Casrud, besides the adults bringing something for the table which made them curious only they could not sneak any of them until dinner, which annoyed Casrud because she was being tempted.

"Hehe, nice try kid, you're gonna have to wait, besides we're gonna play football, so I might need your help." Thor said to the chubby female kit, making her smirk.

"Sure daddy, as we're gonna rule!" Casrud said sounding like Rocket, making him smile at his adopted daughter, after Casey who was Rocket's niece had permanetly combined with Thrud, through their energy and emotions creating Casrud who was her own being, with Sif and Thor being her parents, and Rocket her uncle which the others had gotten used to.

"I guess somebody wanted a taste, eh?" Rocket said grinning.

Plus Scott's kid, Cassie was going to be living with him at the compound, making Monica excited, only Casrud was unsure about this, pushing that away, as it was time for football seeing she was on her dad and uncle's team along with Wasp and Hulk, makimg her grin knowing it would be a piece of cake making Thor grin at her confidence.

"Just be careful, alright?" Monica assured Casrud seeing her roll her eyes at this, putting on football gear along with the others, knowing insanity was about to ensue making Hulk chuckle cracking his knuckles, making Rocket chuckle at this, because things were going to be fun, as the game began, making Carol hope that they would be careful.

"They will, they're just having fun, Auntie Carol." Monica said to her.

"I hope so, you know how certain boys in this family get." Carol told her.

After the game, everybody was enjoying the Thanksgiving meal, making Kamala know that Casrud along with Sif and Thor were going to fall victim to the food coma which happened on Thanksgiving, hopimg nobody needed help right now, noticing Casrud rubbing her eyes with her paw, unaware that her big belly was affected by the holiday food coma, resting on the couch.

"Awwww somebody got attacked by the holiday food coma, alright." Rocket said softly seeing Thor and Sif sleepy too, seeing them asleep on the couch beside Casrud making Rocket take a photo which the others thought cute.

"We should let them rest, you know?" Carol said to them seeing them nod.

* * *

"Wow, I fell asleep after eating, nothing new there, you know?" Casrud said to Monica after waking up a bit later, along with her adoptive Asgardian parents after the food coma had passed, which relieved the others, along with Thor and Sif waking up wondering what the others were doing, hearing that Groot and Hulk had been playing video games, while Rocket was in the tech-lab.

"I felt like inventing, when everybody's asleep." he said hearing the Milano land which surprised him, knowing Casrud would be very happy seeing her uncles and aunts, especially Groot.


	19. Making Her Cousin Comfortable

Casey wondered who the female kit with the purple mohawk hiding behind her uncle was, along with Cassie, Monica and Thrud making Rocket smile at his niece and her friends knowing this would surprise them, especially Casey because he had told Sif and Thor about Shocket sighing because it could be fun.

"This is Shocket my daughter, and I just discovered this myself, but go easy as she's shy." he to,d them.

"Awesome an new cousin that's like you, we're gonna have so much fun!" Casey said pumped up makimg Rocket smirk at hisniece's reaction to Shocket hoping they could help Shocket come out of her furry shell, going to join the others, making Cassie, Casey, Monica and Thrud exchange a lok because they wantedto make Shocket feel welcome, and comfortable since she was staying.

"We should show her around the compound, so she knows where everything is, since she's going to be staying." Monica said.

"Good idea, as that might help, because she looks nervous, like Casey." Thrud to,d them seeing Casey agree.

They were showing Shocket around, making her impressed by everything, since she was a little overwhelmed by everything, making Casey and her friends understand knowing that she was just taking her time, which was alright, hoping the adults were alright with training making Thrud agree.

"Sometimes training gets a little crazy, you know?" Monica said to

Shocket's eyes widened seeing the tech-lab makimg Casey grin, because her cousin was so like her uncle, making Thrud giggle, knowing Shocket was going to be spending a lot of time in here letting her be, hopimg Rocket would be okay with this, going to have fun hopimg Shocket was alright.

"Don't worry, we did show her around the compound, the tech-lab just caught her eye." Cassie assured Casey.

"I guess, but uncle Rockie asked us, to make Shocket feel welcome!" Casey said.

She sighed going to her room to calm down for a bit and listen to music on headphones lying on her bed, cuddlimg her stuffed Groot zoning out into sleep dreaming anout being an Avenger like the adults.

* * *

"Where's Casey, she never misses Takeout Night, did something happen?" Rocket asked.

It was now early evening and Takeout Night, the best night of the week at the compound, which everybody even the kids looked forward to, and had told Shocket about realising Casey hadn't been seen since earlier, after their trying to make Shocket feel welcome, which the female kit appreciated telling her dad about earlier making Rocket get it, going to look for his niece.

He then entered Casey's room finding Casey asleep on her bed, with headphones on, guessing she had needed an nap after feeling that she hadn't made her cousin feel welcome making Shocket feel welcome.

"That's not true, as Shocket was telling me how you and your friends were showing her around the compound as she was feeling nervous about living here, besides it's Takeout Night." he told her which was helping her feel better, hoping that the others were not worried because they thought she had disappeared.

The others were relieved seeing her there including Shocket, stunning Casey guessing her attempt to make her feel comfortable had sort of worked, drinking soda making Casey relieved because she thought she had let her uncle down and she had not, eating despite being a little messy.

"She can't help it, but she is a good kit, and a good friend." Rocket told Shocket.

She understood what her dad was saying, since her cousin made her curious, making Casey unaware that her parents were coming to the compound to live, which Rocket had not told his niece about yet, makimg Shocket confused hearing her dad say not to worry about it.


End file.
